Voyeur
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Steve était venu pour proposer une partie de pêche à son meilleur ami. Il était resté pour regarder un spectacle dont il pensait ne jamais être témoin un jour. [L'image appartient à son créateur]. {McDanno}
1. Voyeur

BONSOUAR. Voilà, troisième OS sur les deux loulous, Steven McGarrett et Danniel Williams ! Et comme c'est le troisième, ça veut direeee ? Oui, sexy time ! Enfin, presque, pas tout à fait XD Si vous avez bien lu le titre, alors vous savez que ça n'ira pas très loin !

Mais, semaine prochaine, devinez quoi ? Et oui, y'a une suite/os alternatif qui arrivera ! :D :coeur:

Blablabla, m'appartient pas, blablabla appartient à son créateur XD

Rating M ! Pas de relations sexuelles explicites, mais bon, presque quoi XD J'en dis pas plus pour pas vous gâcher tout ça ^^

Bêtatiser par la magnifique Magichoute d'amour, plus connue sous le pseudonyme "Bruniblondi" (omg faut lire ses McDanno, ils sont... grrrr !)

 _Enjoy your reading~_

* * *

Voyeur

Steve avait un sourire sur le coin des lèvres, l'espoir gonflant sa poitrine. C'était un samedi après-midi ensoleillé, et chaud, climat habituel de Oahu. Au volant de sa grosse voiture (qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de conduire à force de conduire celle de Danno), le bras accoudé à sa fenêtre, l'air courait agréablement sur la peau nue révélée par le t-shirt SEAL à manches courtes qu'il portait. Une douce musique (de celles que Danny ne supportait pas) résonnant dans l'habitacle en métal. Il fredonnait.

Dans sa tête tournait en boucle les paroles qu'il allait prononcer à son partenaire. Il avait tout un discours de prêt. Il allait convaincre Danno. Il allait y arriver !

Parce que voyez-vous, depuis que leur première et dernière virée de pêche avait tourné à l'agression par arme à feu, rencontre avec un requin, découverte d'un bateau avec un cadavre et arrestation par les gardes-côtes, Danny refusait catégoriquement de monter à nouveau avec lui sur n'importe quel rafiot que ce soit. Mais Steve allait le convaincre de venir cet après-midi-là !

Il se gara dans l'allée de chez l'inspecteur Williams. Il sortit de son véhicule, remonta le chemin pour frapper à la porte. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, pourtant la Camaro grise était là. Il fronça les sourcils, tapa une nouvelle fois, mais le silence lui répondit. Légèrement inquiet pour son coéquipier, il actionna la poignée qui ne rencontra aucune résistance et ouvrit le battant de bois. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et put capter des sons étouffés provenant de l'étage.

Son inquiétude se renforça et, le cœur battant d'appréhension, il dégaina son arme de service, retirant le cran de sécurité. Gardant l'arme contre lui, les bras tendus, le corps entier crispé, il monta les premières marches dans un silence parfait. Il grimpait telle une ombre se déplaçant avec le soleil.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le premier étage, les sons qu'il entendait se précisèrent et son inquiétude se transforma en confusion. Les sons en questions ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des gémissements. Et pas des gémissements d'inconfort, ou de douleur dus à un quelconque combat ou prise d'otages. Ces gémissements transpiraient le plaisir. Steve sentit ses joues se réchauffer sous l'afflux de sang qui les colorait. Il s'en voulait d'être témoin involontaire de ces sons si lascifs et personnels. Pourtant, une curiosité dévorante courait sur sa peau, faisant avancer ses pieds contre sa volonté. Il continua sur sa trajectoire, le cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pouvait le sentir pulser dans l'entièreté de son corps. Il ressentait le besoin viscéral de savoir qui était avec son partenaire.

Alors, oui, d'accord, ce n'était pas bien. Il violait l'intimité de son équipier, trahissait sa confiance, et ce n'était clairement pas moral. Mais putain, Danny ne lui avait jamais parlé de personne ! Ils se racontaient tout, vraiment. L'inspecteur savait avec plus ou moins tout ce qu'il se passait avec Catherine (qui n'était pas sa petite-amie, il tenait à le rappeler), et Steve était régulièrement tenu au courant de la situation entre le blond et Gaby. Etait-ce elle qui était avec son partenaire ?

Les gémissements se firent plus sonores à mesure qu'il approchait de la chambre… Qui n'était pas fermée, seulement entrebâillée. La respiration de l'ex-Navy SEAL se fit plus courte alors que l'angoisse avant la découverte rendait ses membres lourds, ses pensées entièrement focalisée sur ce qu'il allait trouver. Il s'arrêta à la limite de la cachette que lui offrait le battant de bois et son regard se glissa dans la pièce. Son cœur rata un battement. Son sang se figea dans ses veines.

Danny était seul. Seuls ses gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre. Steve n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais il ne distinguait qu'une seule voix depuis le début un seul ton rauque. Celui de son coéquipier.

Le sang de Steve ne fit qu'un tour pour se diriger rapidement vers le sud. Sa respiration courte se hacha et il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible alors que la scène qui se déroulait devant lui le laissait sans voix, sans pensée, et sans rien d'autre qu'un lent désir brûlant doucement ses veines.

Danny était allongé sur son lit, complètement nu – _offert_ fut le mot qui vint à l'esprit du commandant –, l'une de ses mains caressant, ou plutôt effleurant ses tétons, en pinçant un entre son index et son pouce, tandis que son autre main allait et venait sur sa verge tumescente. Le gland perlait du liquide séminal, le faisant luire et attirant le regard bleu acéré de Steve. Les mouvements du poignet sur son membre l'hypnotisaient et ses yeux ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'en suivre l'allée et la venue, lente et rythmée, semblant être aérienne.

Steve sentit sa bouche s'assécher et sa gorge se serrer. Le corps finement sculpté du blond se couvrait lentement de sueur, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et laissaient échapper des halètements parfois bruyants, parfois aussi légers qu'un souffle. Les yeux clos, le corps lentement coloré par les rougeurs du plaisir, Danny semblait être l'incarnation du péché, de la dépravation et de la tentation. Ses muscles se contractaient et roulaient sous sa peau plus claire que les habitants de l'île, révélatrice de son origine continentale. Ses talons se plantaient dans le matelas alors qu'il soulevait les hanches pour suivre le mouvement de sa main, en quête de plus de sensations.

Le commandant se mordit la lèvre, son pantalon soudain plus étroit. Regarder Danny se donner du plaisir était la chose la plus excitante qu'il avait jamais vue. Rien de ce qu'il avait fait avec Cat, ou d'autres, ne l'avait allumé à ce point. C'était complètement absurde. Il n'avait jamais… Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de sentiment envers Danny, ni envers aucun homme. Sauf que là, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence, alors que sa virilité pulsait presque douloureusement d'envie. Des vagues de chaleur se répandaient à travers son corps, partant de cet endroit si spécifique au creux de ses reins. Il avait chaud, vraiment chaud.

Sa conscience morale essayait de lui hurler de partir, de stopper cette ignominie regarder son _équipier_ pendant que celui-ci _se donnait du plaisir_ , sans qu'il ne le sache ! N'était-ce pas la chose la plus monstrueuse qu'il n'ait jamais faite de toute sa vie de droiture ? N'était-ce pas d'une immoralité abjecte ? Ne devrait-il pas avoir honte d'être là, pantelant, prenant un plaisir immense à regarder un autre homme se caresser ? A écouter ses gémissements lascifs et débordants de concupiscence ? A assister à cette scène intime d'un érotisme indécent ?

 _Voyeur._

Voilà ce qu'il était, lui, Steve McGarrett. Il n'était qu'un voyeur. Un sale pervers.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résigner à se détourner de ce spectacle. C'était… Hypnotisant ça le fascinait, il ressentait comme une attraction irrésistible, un magnétisme puissant, qui aimantait son regard, l'accrochait aux déliés de son corps, chaque creux, chaque plein, chaque muscle, chaque ombre et chaque petite marque. Le mouvement de son torse qui se soulevait de manière erratique au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Ses lèvres qui se mouvaient lentement aux sons de ses murmures rauques. Ses paupières qui tressautaient sous les vagues de plaisirs qu'il semblait ressentir. Sa main aérienne qui survolait sa peau et laissait une traînée de frissons.

Décidément, la morale de Steve avait beau être bruyante, elle n'était rien, totalement insignifiante, face au désir enflammé, à l'envie crépitante, au besoin consumant, qui se propageait avec ferveur dans tout son être, pour se concentrer en un brasier dans le creux de ses reins. Un délicieux frisson couvrit sa peau. En réalité, plus le temps passait, et plus sa moral était mise de côté surprendre Danny, les mains sur son corps subtilement puissant, et le regarder se faire plaisir commençait à l'exciter, presque bien plus que de le voir.

C'était complexe, comme ressenti. Il était excité de voir Danno, nu, mais il était encore plus excité de le _voir_ , comme offert à son regard. Comme s'il se donnait en spectacle, rien que pour lui. Il était probablement le seul ayant jamais pu voir le blond dans une telle position, et cette pensée lui procurait une joie possessive, presque animale.

Il se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort, retenant un gémissement, sa main soudain plaquée contre son sexe. Le frottement de son cargo contre sa peau sensible lui fit serrer le poing de sa main libre. Il comprima son érection dans sa main, la massa légèrement, et du retenir son souffle pour ne pas laisser ses poumons se gonfler d'un nouveau geignement. Il continua son massage, son regard toujours rivé sur son partenaire.

La main de Danno sur sa verge accélérait le mouvement, alors qu'un murmure lui parvint. Il n'en était pas sûr, il n'était vraiment pas certain de ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu, mais, pour le moment, il se contentait d'y croire. Danny chuchotait une petite litanie de « Steve ». Et d'imaginer l'entendre, le concerné cru presque venir dans son pantalon comme un adolescent plein d'hormones. Les chuchotis rauques qui prononçaient son nom étaient émis par Danny. Par Daniel Williams et sa voix aux accents du New-Jersey. Un long frisson le parcourut.

Le mouvement sur le membre érigé de l'inspecteur s'accéléra encore alors qu'il se cambrait, balançait les hanches sur le rythme qu'il s'imposait, jusqu'à finalement atteindre l'apogée de son plaisir. Il se répandit sur son estomac en de longs jets, tout en soupirant d'aise, haletant, en sueur, contenté – du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donnait.

A ce moment-là, Steve, les doigts comprimés autour de son érection, se retrouva propulsé à son paroxysme. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour que ses jambes tremblotantes reprennent de la force.

Quand il fut capable de marcher correctement, il ne demanda pas son reste et fila rapidement. Il avait besoin d'une douche, le plus rapidement possible, et pourquoi pas aussi d'un prêtre.

* * *

Alooooooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? :coeur:

Merci d'avoir lu ! Plein de bisous,

EK.


	2. Exhibitionniste

Bon avec un peu de retard et toutes mes confuses, voilà la partie alternative de Voyeur avec le point de vue de Danny !

Pour ceux qui m'ont dit "Je suis sûr que Danny n'est pas innocent" et bien, on peut dire que vous aviez raison ;)

Plein de bisous pour vous les loulous :coeur:

 _Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

Exhibitionniste

Danny Williams était assis sur son canapé, feuilletant un magazine quelconque pour passer le temps. Ce week-end-là, il n'avait pas Grace (Stan voulait les emmener, elle et Rachel, à un parc d'attraction), et il s'ennuyait fermement. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de sortir, de voir des couples avec ou sans enfants très heureux, ni de sortir avec Kono et Chin qui le lui avaient proposé, pour faire du surf. Il aimait bien ce sport, mais il ne se sentait pas d'en faire, il n'avait pas vraiment le moral. Un coup de blues, sûrement, rien de bien méchant.

Son coup de blues disparut presque aussitôt lorsqu'il entend un moteur d'une voiture qui s'engageait dans son allée. Pas n'importe quelle voiture, non, celle de son partenaire Steve McGarrett. Et soudain, il eut une idée. Pas la plus merveilleuse, pas la plus rationnelle, mais bien la plus folle qu'il n'ait jamais eut de toute sa vie. A croire que traîner avec Steve le rendait mentalement questionnable. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne réfléchit pas plus à son idée, abandonna son magazine sur sa table basse et monta à l'étage pour se diriger d'un pas pressé dans sa chambre.

Rapidement, il retira chaque vêtement qui le couvrait et les déposa dans un coin. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il entendit les coups portés à sa porte mais ne fit aucun geste pour aller ouvrir à son partenaire. Il savait que Steve entrerait en ne le voyant pas ni ne l'entendant.

Une étrange excitation parcourait ses veines. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion le prendre ainsi ; il avait déjà été excité, bien sûr, mais à ce point... Un fourmillement se répandait dans ses membres alors qu'une certaine impatience prenait naissance au creux de son ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse se sentir ainsi, et la simple pensée que Steve allait le surprendre totalement nu, le rendait déjà à moitié dur. Il se demanda fugitivement s'il n'avait pas un problème, quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui, mais cette pensée fut vite balayée lorsqu'il entendit les pas feutrés de son partenaire dans les escaliers. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, son sentiment d'impatience grandissant encore, le poussant à passer ses mains sur son corps, agripper l'un de ses tétons, et son sexe. Il entama un lent mouvement de poignet, ne se rendant compte qu'à ce moment-là qu'il avait déjà commencé à gémir avant même de se toucher. Cette situation lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne le pensait.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, légèrement, juste pour apercevoir le brun dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte, les yeux bleus de son partenaire glissant sur son corps. Un frisson couvrit sa peau alors qu'il fermait à nouveau complétement les yeux. Il aimait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé avoir le regard de Steve sur lui, s'exposer ainsi, s'offrir aux yeux inquisiteurs qui le scrutaient.

Le temps semblait se dérouler de manière indépendante, et Danny en perdit le fil, plongé dans le plaisir qu'engendrait la situation. Sa main sur sa verge et l'autre sur son torse, ses caresses et ces vagues de plaisirs qui le traversaient lui avaient fait perdre la notion du temps. Ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés alors que sa respiration se hachait il aurait pu en finir là, tout de suite, sous la vision intéressée et avide de son coéquipier qui continuait de l'observer sans rien faire d'autre, mais il avait eu un autre plan en tête en commençant cette scène. C'est pourquoi il se mit à gémir le prénom du Commandant McGarrett tout en rejetant la tête en arrière et en relevant le bassin. « Steve » semblait couler d'entre ses lèvres, il n'arrêtait de le prononcer que pour respirer.

Pourtant, celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas décidé à bouger, puisque le blond ne sentit aucun mouvement, ni n'entendit la porte, ni rien d'autre. Seuls ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Légèrement agacé par le manque de réaction de son partenaire, il ouvrit grand les yeux pour les fixer droit dans le regard de Steve. Il énonça alors encore une fois le prénom de brun, articulant particulièrement pour qu'il ne puisse se méprendre sur ce qu'il disait, avant de se mordre la lèvre, son regard transpirant la luxure et l'envie, le désir que le commandant approche et participe. Il était prêt à se lever, même, pour aller le chercher, s'il le fallait. Il avait envie de Steve, il l'avait toujours voulu, mais il lui avait fallu du temps pour se faire à ce sentiment impérieux, pour le comprendre et l'accepter pleinement et maintenant, il était plus que prêt à prendre les devants, s'il était obligé de le faire. Le regard que Steve posait sur lui ne pouvait pas le tromper, le brun ressentait la même attirance, Danny en était certain.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à aller chercher le brun, celui-ci entra finalement dans la chambre, avec une lenteur hésitante qui fit monter l'impatience de Danny. Steve s'approcha et s'arrêta au bord du lit, comme fasciné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Danny…, commença-t-il, chuchotant, comme craignant d'alerter quelqu'un, ou de briser quelque chose.

\- Chut, plus tard, lui répondit le susnommé, l'agrippant par le t-shirt pour le faire basculer sur le lit.

Il captura ses lèvres pour s'assurer de son silence et faire taire ses questions, alors qu'il passait sa langue sur les lippes qu'il avait ardemment désirées afin d'en forcer l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle rencontra celle de son partenaire, un petit frisson les parcourut tous les deux et le commandant reprit ses esprits. Son instinct de militaire reprit le dessus. Il agrippa les cheveux blonds de son partenaire pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière afin de pouvoir s'engager plus profondément entre les lèvres tentatrices qui n'avaient eu de cesse de le tourmenter depuis son arrivée. Son autre main se déplaça dans le cou puis sur le torse musclé de l'inspecteur, agrippant sa peau sans aucune douceur. Il grimpa sur le lit, à califourchon sur Danny, afin d'être plus à l'aise mais le blond inversa leur position.

\- Tu es trop habillé, grogna-t-il, entreprenant de retirer le t-shirt à l'effigie de la Navy, avant de retrouver les lèvres de commandant.

Ses mains s'activèrent ensuite sur la ceinture et le bouton du pantalon rebelle qui semblait ne pas vouloir se défaire sous les mouvements précipités. Steve émit un léger rire devant la contrariété de son coéquipier. Le blond lui lança un regard noir alors que le commandant lui saisissait les mains pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu risques pas d'y arriver si tu t'acharnes comme ça, se moqua-t-il en portant les mains à ses lèvres.

Puis il entreprit de défaire lui-même le bouton et la braguette. Il souleva les hanches pour permettre à Danny de le déshabiller plus facilement et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour lui retirer les derniers vêtements qui le gênaient dans sa contemplation et son exploration du corps du militaire. Quand Steve fut complètement nu, Danny ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter une seconde pour le regarder. La peau tannée du natif d'Oahu qui recouvrait ses muscles développés, roulant à chaque mouvement, qu'il soit simple ou complexe, luisant légèrement sous la lumière du soleil qui perçait par les portes-fenêtres. C'était un jeu d'ombre fascinant qui se déroulait sur cet épiderme rendu légèrement rugueux par le sel de la mer et les entraînements durs de la Navy.

Steve lui fit ressentir qu'il commençait à s'impatienter et, comme pour se faire pardonner, il plongea sur son membre palpitant pour le prendre presque entièrement en bouche, faisant jurer le SEAL avant qu'il ne se mette à gémir. Et c'était un son que l'inspecteur aurait pu écouter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans jamais s'en lasser.

Sa langue taquinait le méat, remontait le long de sa verge, suivant la veine palpitante, avant de reprendre le membre en bouche avec délectation, laissant échapper un gémissement vibrant qui envoya une vague de plaisir dans le corps de Steve. Le commandant gronda alors qu'il agrippait les cheveux blonds de son partenaire, la tête rejetée en arrière, les talons plantés fermement dans le matelas pour pouvoir relever les hanches et aller à la rencontre de cette cavité humide qui le rendait fou. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur s'affolait, ses pensées s'envolaient tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était ressentir la bouche de Danny sur lui, ses mains accrochées à ses cuisses, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau, son souffle, ses gémissements, sa langue. Tout ce qui n'était pas Daniel Williams pouvait bien brûler dans les feux de l'Apocalypse qu'il n'en aurait strictement rien à faire.

Sauf que l'inspecteur voulait plus, il voulait sentir Steve autour de lui, il ne rêvait que de ça depuis des semaines. Il relâcha donc le membre gorgé de sang, arrachant un grognement plaintif du Navy SEAL, avant de remonter le long de son corps pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser passionné, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, taquinant sa langue, conquérant sa bouche, tandis que son bassin entamait un mouvement ample pour se frotter contre Steve. Le commandant haleta. Avec un fin sourire, Danny dévia sur sa joue puis dans son cou, où il laissa une trace de son passage après avoir sucé, léché et aspirer la peau fine et tendre, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille pour attraper son lobe entre ses dents. Du bout de sa langue, il caressa le morceau de peau prisonnier, faisant frissonner son partenaire.

\- Je veux te prendre, chuchota-t-il. Je veux me perdre en toi, te sentir t'étirer autour de moi, pour moi.

\- Tu parles toujours trop, et ne fais jamais ce que tu dis, le défia le commandant, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Sa main se plaqua sur la nuque du blond pour lui faire redresser la tête et l'embrasser à nouveau, prenant le contrôle du baiser avec ardeur, soulevant les hanches pour garder le plus de contact possible avec la peau brûlante de Danny.

Alors que celui-ci tendait la main pour atteindre la table de chevet où se trouvait une bouteille de lubrifiant, Steve attaqua son cou à coup de petites morsures et de coups de langue. Danny laissa s'échapper un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il penchait un peu plus la tête pour permettre un meilleur accès au brun. Le souffle court, il finit par réussir à attraper cette fichue bouteille, les doigts tremblants, et s'enduisit généreusement trois doigts. Il traça un chemin de baisers enflammés sur le torse de Steve, descendant toujours plus bas, mais ignorant son sexe qui requérait une attention particulière.

Du bout de son index, il taquina l'entrée de son amant, observant l'anneau de chair réagir à son contact et écoutant le léger gémissement du commandant. Avec un sourire presque machiavélique (Danny dirait probablement que c'était un sourire taquin), il approcha sa bouche de son entrée et en sortit sa langue. A l'aide de son muscle humide et de son pouce, il entreprit de détendre son partenaire, faisant entrer et sortir les deux à la même vitesse, suivant un rythme tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, se repaissant des doux bruits que produisait Steve avec sa bouche.

Finalement, il retira sa langue pour la remplacer par son index et son majeur qui ne perdirent pas de temps avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la première phalange dans l'antre chaud qu'il désirait tant pénétrer. Il sentit Steve se tendre sous l'intrusion brusque, aussi décida-t-il de reprendre son membre en bouche alors qu'il retirait lentement ses doigts. Alors que ses lèvres descendant sur la verge, ses deux doigts pénétraient doucement le brun. Il instaura un rythme traînant, faisant progressivement languir son amant. Il augmenta graduellement la cadence, rendant Steve pantelant et quémandant pour plus.

\- Dan-Danny, haleta-t-il.

\- Hum-hum ? Répliqua le blond, ses lèvres ne quittant pas le sexe de son partenaire.

Les vibrations de ce son envoyèrent une décharge de plaisir piquant à travers tout son corps.

\- Putain ! Jura le commandant. Danny, prends-moi.

L'inspecteur entendit comme un ordre dans la phrase qui le fit gronder. Ce n'était pas Steve qui décidait, ce jour-là, et Danny comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Aussi, il ralentit le rythme, allant à une lenteur qui fit se crisper le brun de frustration.

\- Danny, gronda-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- Je veux que tu supplies, Monsieur le militaire qui ne reçoit d'ordre de personne, répliqua l'inspecteur, verrouillant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Steve.

Le commandant McGarrett se dit qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour qu'il se mette à supplier quiconque pour quoi que ce soit, mais les deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui qui se mirent à masser lentement sa prostate lui firent changer d'avis bien rapidement. Un plaisir douloureux résultait de cette caresse paresseuse, engendrant une tension presque insupportable dans tout son corps. Il se tortilla, essayant de faire disparaître cette sensation désagréable d'être sur le point de ressentir un plaisir mais de ne jamais y parvenir. Il tint bon pendant deux minutes complètes avant de finalement lâcher prise et d'envoyer sa fierté se faire foutre quelque part.

\- Danny, _je t'en prie_ , prends-moi, capitula-t-il en haletant, ses doigts se repliant douloureusement autour du drap qui recouvrait le lit.

Le susnommé n'attendit pas plus, lui-même impatient, et accepta d'accélérer à nouveau le rythme de ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amant, ajoutant même un autre doigt. Il observa un instant ses doigts apparaître et disparaître à mesure de ses va-et-vient, et son imagination travailla à lui faire voir à quoi ressemblerait son membre faisant le même rythme. Et alors, il ressentit l'envie cruelle, le besoin pressant, de sentir ce que cela ferait. Il retira ses doigts, attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait abandonné sur le côté du lit, et lubrifia abondamment sa verge avant de se placer à l'entrée du corps de son amant. Ses yeux rivés sur le visage de son partenaire, scrutant son regard marron-vert, il se poussa à l'intérieur de lui, millimètre par millimètre. Il devait retenir l'envie violente de le pénétrer d'un seul mouvement sec et féroce. A l'image de la passion dévorante qui lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Un bras près de la tête de Steve, l'autre remontant sa jambe jusqu'à sa taille, il continua sa progression dans le canal étroit, respirant difficilement. C'était tellement chaud, et tellement bon… Il perdit son souffle lorsque son amant, impatient, s'empala de lui-même sur son membre.

\- Merde, Steve ! Invectiva le blond, les yeux fermés tellement fort que des points de couleurs parsemaient l'écran noir de ses paupières.

Il serra son poing autour du drap près de la tête du commandant en se mordant la lèvre, n'osant toujours pas respirer de peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur le plaisir sauvage qui bondissait dans ses veines pour parcourir son corps en assauts redoutables.

Leurs corps restèrent inertes pendant une longue minute, chacun cherchant son souffle. Steve ne se priva cependant pas de laisser courir ses doigts sur les bras, les épaules, le dos de son partenaire en des caresses qui embrasaient la peau du blond et lui donnaient des frissons incontrôlables. Finalement, Danny rouvrit les yeux et plongea immédiatement dans le regard passionné de Steve. Sans retenir son envie brûlante, il fondit sur les lèvres tentatrices du brun, occasionnant par la même un mouvement de va-et-vient qui leur arrachèrent un même gémissement lascif.

La respiration tremblante, l'inspecteur fit onduler son bassin, ne lâchant plus les lèvres de son amant, les mordillant plus ou moins violemment, suçant la langue impérieuse avant de plonger dans sa bouche en un baiser profond et ardent. Alors que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus enflammé, Danny accéléra les mouvements de ses hanches, faisant résonner leurs gémissements respectifs, les claquements de la chair contre la chair, leurs respirations haletantes. Ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus violents et brutaux, mais l'ex-militaire ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire il s'agrippait à Danny, plantait ses doigts dans sa peau, laissant des marques rouges, signe de la passion qui l'étreignait.

Alors qu'il était dangereusement près de la jouissance, le blond ralentit considérablement l'allure, retournant à un rythme plus lancinant, avec des mouvements amples et profonds. Il se redressa pour attraper les deux jambes de Steve et le faire passer sur ses épaules afin de changer l'angle et la profondeur de ses va-et-vient. Il reprit progressivement une cadence plus rapide, atteignant désormais la prostate de son amant à chaque coup. Steve lâcha un hoquet de surprise sous la déferlante de plaisir, avant de gémir longuement, impuissant face à l'assaut constant de Danny. Pas qu'il aurait voulu résister, de toute façon.

L'inspecteur sentit alors la tension qui contracta les muscles de son amant, et comprit qu'il n'était pas loin d'atteindre le paroxysme de son plaisir. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en glissant une main jusqu'à la verge palpitante du brun pour la masturber sur le même rythme qu'il avait instauré à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Steve pour jouir longuement, en se cambrant légèrement, dans un gémissement à la limite du râle d'agonie tant son plaisir fut fulgurant.

Sa jouissance l'ayant rendu plus étroit, Danny gémit alors qu'il sentait son sexe comprimé par les parois chaudes du canal du brun, et quelques mouvements plus tard, il vint à son tour, se jetant à corps perdu dans son plaisir, sans retenir le geignement qui gonflait ses poumons.

Il se laissa tomber sur le torse transpirant de son amant, sentant les battements affolés de son corps et sa respiration aussi erratique que la sienne. Ils devraient parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais pas tout de suite.

Plus tard.

* * *

Une version alternative de ce qui se passe chez l'inspecteur Williams du point de vue de Danny ;D

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

EK.


End file.
